New Lands for Skylanders
by Minerakf
Summary: When crazy creatures come from another world, and a green warrior elf appears in Middle Earth, how will the stunned Middle-Earthians react? Will they attack these newcomers, or will they ask for their help in defeating Sauron? Or will Stealth Elf get mad and murder everyone?
1. Green Elves and Green Elf Scarecrows

Okay, I know it's a bit weird for an older fanfiction writer to write a Skylanders crossover, but I noticed there were no good ones, and I wanted to write a short Lord of the Rings/Skylanders story, because I thought it would be hilarious to have Stealth Elf meet the elves of Middle Earth. LOLZ.

 **Aragorn:**

The Ranger managed to keep a calm expression even when Frodo said he would take the Ring. He felt sorrow for the innocent Halfling; he had no idea what he was signing himself up for. The Nazgul were only a small fraction of the evil the fellowship would face in Mordor. If there even was a fellowship. As far as he knew, nobody would volunteer for this suicidal mission. So Aragorn did. He stood, unsheathing his sword with a loud hiss in the silence of the courtyard, and announced boldly, "You have my sword!"

The golden-haired elf followed suit, standing lean and tall, nodded respectfully toward Frodo, "And my bow."

Gimli the dwarf, not to be left out, stood up hastily, and gruffly cried, "And my axe!"

Boramir stood, and breaking the ongoing trend, simply said, "If it is the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."

"Very well. You shall be the fellowship of..." Elrond was interrupted by a blinding flash of lightning, followed by a loud sucking noise.

When the spots cleared from Aragorn's eyes, he saw the most peculiar sight: Something, or someone was floating slightly above the exact point where the lightning had struck. It was a female figure, almost as tall as an elf, with features slightly resembling an elf. And indeed, it must have been an elf, for it had the pointiest ears Aragorn had ever seen. The tips were much more defined than even the ears of the elves of Middle Earth, and everyone who was present knew instantly that this elf was not from this world. But not only did this elf have extremely pointed ears, her skin was the strangest shade of green.

Her eyes were wide open, but didn't appear to be seeing anyone, and she did a roll, hissing out snidely, "Now you see me. Now you don't!"

Then, with another slightly less blinding flash of light, and a blast of frigid air, she fell to the ground, landing cat-like on all fours.

Finally, she seemed to notice that she was surrounded by a group of men, elves, dwarves and hobbits.

Legolas had drawn his bow, and had an arrow aimed at the green elf's heart. So did several guards. Gimli had drawn his axe, and though he had not yet drawn it, Aragorn rested his hand on the hilt of his borrowed sword. The elf had two daggers made out of what appeared to be elephant tusk.

Surprisingly enough, it was Pippin that had the courage to speak first. Actually, not all that surprising, considering the foolish behavior the young hobbit had already exhibited.

"And who might you be? You look like an elf, but I've never heard of a green elf. Did you perhaps fall into some die? Merry did once, and he was blue for a week," the ridiculous hobbit blurted out.

"Only because you pushed me!" cried Merry indignantly.

"Who are you? More of Kaos' allies?" was all the green elf said.

Aragorn found the strength to speak, and called loudly, "We know not of this Kaos of which you speak. Now answer the Halfling's question. Who are you, and where did you come from?"

"The name's Stealth Elf. And you better show some respect, human. I don't know who you think you are, questioning a Skylander."

"Skylander?" asked Legolas. "And your name is Stealth?"

"No, my name is Stealth Elf,"

"So your name also states what you are?"

"Duh," said the elf, rolling her eyes. "Maybe I should just kill you all, dealing with idiots makes my head hurt."

Gimli growled angrily, and Legolas' slender fingers tightened on his bow. Aragorn drew his sword. "You are vastly outnumbered Elf. You dare threaten us?" he hissed.

"Outnumbered?" Stealth Elf scoffed. "Outnumbered?!" she repeated, starting to cackle. "Oh, you would be so very wrong."

Aragorn lowered his sword. She could be bluffing, but he didn't want to risk being wrong, and getting slaughtered by this foreign elf.

"Who are you?" the elf hissed, her eyes glowing green as she glared at each one of them in turn.

"Aragorn " he called out hesitantly, hoping the others would follow in turn. To his relief, they sighed, and did the same.

"Legolas of Mirkwood...at your service" said the elf prince reluctantly.

"Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service..." the stout dwarf gruffly followed.

"I am Gandalf the Grey, that is Boramir of Gondor, and these four are hobbits. I presume you do not know what that is?"

"Nope. No clue," said Stealth elf cheerily.

"They are almost the same a humans, but shorter, and they enjoy peace and quiet much more. Oh, and they have disturbingly hairy feet so they don't wear shoes," supplied Boramir, glaring angrily at the wizard for announcing his name.

"Alrighty then... What are you guys doing here anyways?"

Aragorn knew that he would be yelled at for this, but he felt like Stealth Elf, strange as she was, was good, and might be of great value on the quest.

"We are gathered here to discuss a quest to the dark lands of Mordor, to destroy the Dark Lord Sauron's Ring of Power, which is here with the hobbit, Frodo," he quickly summarized.

Everyone sitting there gaped at him for so easily revealing their secrets, and burst into angry yelling, but Gandalf called, "Enough! If he had not beaten me to it, I would have told Lady Stealth Elf myself."

"Excuse me? Lady Stealth Elf? No way are you calling me that. Next time you do, I'll slice your throat, old man. "

Gandalf visibly reddened, and many people yelled angrily at the audacious elf.

And at that instant, Frodo did the most foolish thing he had ever done in his entire short life. He pulled out Sting, and charged Stealth Elf.

"Yahhh!" he screamed, startling the elf, who suddenly let out a small cloud of green smoke, and laughing teasingly as the hobbit approached her, "Ha-ha."

She stared at the hobbit, not even moving as he approached, and let the blade come all the way up to her.

To Aragorn's horror and shock, Frodo's blade pierced the elf's chest, and the most certainly dead figure tumbled to the ground, along with a shocked hobbit, who let out a horrified gasp.

But when Aragorn rushed over to see if the elf was somehow still alive, he found Frodo laying stiffly on top of a stuffed scarecrow that was made to look like the elf. But there was no way he had mistaken this thing for something living. They had been tricked, and with powerful magic.

Suddenly, the air beside Elrond flickered, and Stealth elf appeared there, holding one of her ivory blades to Elrond's throat.

"Nice try, Mr. Hobbit, but I'm not that easy to catch," she cackled.


	2. The Evenstar Thief

"Nice try, Mr. Hobbit, but I'm not that easy to catch," she cackled.

The courtyard went absolutely still. Aragorn froze where he stood, eyes flicking between Elrond's blanched face, and Stealth Elf's angry expression.

"Now, drop your weapons, or I kill him," she hissed, her eyes flaming. Green smoke swirled around her menacingly as she glared at them.

Every weapon clattered to the ground loudly in the stunned silence.

"How? I would have heard if you had approached me!" whispered Elrond, not even attempting to hide his shock.

"There's a reason why I'm called Stealth Elf." the elf said. But her voice was not coming from her body, which was still glaring at them, sharp blade still at Elrond's throat.

They all looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Shiny swords you have here. Ignitor might want to trade out even. Are these fireproof?" asked the elf, Aragorn looked down to find her sitting on the ground in front of him, peering at his borrowed sword. She had been sitting there the entire time... Her name had not been idlely given.

"Fire...proof?" asked Elrond, pushing the now false Stealth Elf off of him. Suddenly, Aragorn realized that the tangible stuffed replica had only appeared in place of an illusion, after the illusion was revealed. He also noticed that the false Stealth Elf that Frodo had fallen upon was no longer lying on the courtyard stones. It had disappeared.

Suddenly, he felt a slight tingle on his neck. That usually meant that someone was sneaking up on him. Of course, he knew exactly who that might be.

And he was right. But he was wrong as to what the tingle on his neck was. Stealth Elf's voice rang out from directly behind him, "Ooh, what's this?"

Everyone spun to look at him, and he too turned swiftly to see what the elf was looking at.

To his horror, the elf was peering intently at a necklace. His necklace. Arwen's Evenstar, her gift to him. It represented the sacrifice of her immortality to be with him. Fury boiled up to his face, which was turning red, and he growled quietly as the elf prodded the necklace like it was a ridiculous trinket.

"Ooh shiny, I bet I could get Persephone to upgrade Chop Chop's shield with this pretty little thing!"

"You won't be doing anything with it," Aragorn growled, his voice deadly quiet. "Now give it back, thief, before I lose my temper."

"Oh, feisty are we? Fine, take it," she huffed, tossing him the fragile necklace carelessly. In his surprise that she would treat it in such a way, he barely managed to catch it. He sighed with relief when his fingers wrapped around the delicate thing. He glared angrily at the sneaky elf, who now was peering at Legolas' bow, as he carefully hooked the clasp of the necklace, letting it fall back to rest on his chest.

"Hmm... Nice bow... Flameslinger would like this. Probably wouldn't hold up though.

"Wouldn't hold up?!" Legolas choked, standing up and snatching the fine elvish bow from Stealth Elf's grasp.

"Whatever..." she muttered, looking once more at the group scattered around the courtyard. To Aragorn's dismay, her eyes came to rest on Frodo's chest. Aragorn instantly knew what she was looking at. His own eyes could catch a slight glimmer of gold at this angle, from the opening of Frodo's shirt.

"What's that? Gold?" she asked, approaching a very frightened Frodo, who was trembled in his seat. Aragorn wished he had a sword, but it was stuffed in Stealth Elf's cloth belt. Stealth Elf reached for Frodo's neck, and the hobbit let out a squeak, trying and failing to shrink away from the curious elf.

The whole courtyard seemed to hold its breath, as the elf gave a tug on the silver chain and the ring fell out onto Frodo's shirt.

If the elf became ensnared by the Ring, there was nothing they could do to stop her. She was very powerful, and the Ring pulled more strongly to powerful figures than to weak. Aragorn knew this very well, for the Ring was calling to him even now.

But no change came upon the elf's face, as she picked up the ring, glanced at it, and put it on her finger. Instantly, she vanished from sight. Everyone in the courtyard cried out, and a moment later, Stealth Elf materialized, slipping off the ring, with an expression of distaste marring her features.

"What is wrong with that thing? Seriously, what's the point of a ring that makes you invisible, if it comes with deafening winds, and tendrils of smoke, and an giant flaming eyeball shouting 'I see you'? Useless. But I suppose, for people who can't already turn invisible, it might be worth it. "

She let the Ring fall back to Frodo's chest, and the hobbit snatched it up and stuffed it back down his shirt hurriedly. Aragorn marveled at how easily she had overcome the Ring's pull. It almost seemed as if...the Ring had no effect on her... She regarded it like it was an ordinary gold ring, up until the moment she had slipped it on her finger. And even then, she had thought it was uninteresting, and had casually thrown it away, without a care in the world!

"Amazing..." he breathed, unable to stop it from slipping out.

"What? Me picking up a ring and turning invisible? I mean, surely you knew it... OHHH! Now I get it! This is the 'Ring of Power' that you were planning on destroying isn't it?"

"Indeed. It is shocking to us that you feel no pull by the Ring, for it lures us in with its malicious power," he said calmly, trying not to reveal to Frodo just how much it had called to him when he had first seen it. He was past that now, and he couldn't let the hobbit think that he was being influenced by the Ring. He knew that it was essential that the members of the Fellowship trust each other entirely, or the quest would fail.

"Weird. But, no mind that. If it's so tempting to you, why don't I just take it for you?" she asked, reaching for Frodo again. And at that very instant, Legolas loosed an arrow that he had aimed at her when she had first reached for the Ring. Before she could even react, the tip of the arrow was poking through the front of her shirt, blood seeping from the deadly wound. The arrow had pierced her heart, and Aragorn knew instantly that Legolas had killed her.

"Legolas, why would you do that?!" he yelled in shock, as the elf staggered, and crying loudly, she fell to her knees. She sagged her head in defeat, and suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a loud sucking noise, and she was gone.


	3. Invincible Elves And Friendly Dragons

"Well then... Glad that's over..." Gimli grunted, but he was interrupted by another blinding flash of light, and another loud sucking noise, and another green elf appeared, hovering above the ground.

This one had a bright red blindfold covering his eyes, a quiver full of arrows, and a bow that was loaded with a flaming arrow. He had bright blue hair like Stealth Elf, but his was cut short, and it was tied up on the back of his head with a red ribbon.

Just as before, his eyes were not focused on any of them, and he rolled, coming up kneeling, with the flaming arrow pointed at a very frightened Sam.

"I am the flame!" he cried, and with that, there was another flash of white light, and a blast of cold air, and he landed in a roll on the stones.

As soon as he landed, he turned angrily on Legolas, and he now had three flaming arrows loaded in his bow. They were all aimed at Legolas.

"Why did you shoot my sister?" he asked, sounding very calm about Stealth Elf's death.

"She was going to take the Ring. I am sorry I reacted this way. I have taken the life of a fellow elf. I shall forever walk this earth with a heavy heart..." Legolas barely whispered, hanging his head in shame.

Stealth Elf's brother lowered his bow, and stared at Legolas confusedly. Then, to everyone's surprise he started laughing.

"Oh my gosh! HAHA! You though you killed my sister? YOU THOUGHT YOU KILLED STEALTH ELF? BWAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA! Oh god, my belly!" he cried between fits of laughter, rolling around on the stones and giggling like he had lost his mind.

So Legolas hadn't killed Stealth Elf? Impossible! He had seen it with his own eyes; there was no way anyone could survive an arrow through the heart.

Legolas was thinking the same thing, and he said sadly, "No, she is dead, I shot her through the heart."

Again, the elf burst into laughter, and when he had calmed down a little, he wiped the tears from his eyes, and giggled, "You can't kill us, fools. She's just resting, and so I came, because I rolled the highest number. You almost got Chop-Chop instead of me."

"Chop-Chop?" asked Elrond, still in shock.

"You can't be killed?!" cried Legolas. Aragorn felt the exact same way. They had no choice but to make friends with these green elves, because they certainly did not want them as enemies.

"We are sorry for...injuring... your sister. Please, can we be civil, and not shoot each other, for unlike you..."

"Skylanders," the elf supplied.

"Unlike you Skylanders, we CAN be killed."

"Well duh..." muttered the green elf, "By the way, my name's Flameslinger. Pleased to meet you. It's not a big deal, you shooting my sister an all. It's just, it's usually ME shooting my sister, and I get kind of protective if someone else knocks her out of play. Only I get to knock my sister out."

"So you shoot your sister regularly?" asked Legolas, staring at Flameslinger, "with flaming arrows?"

"Oh, yeah. Guess I can't really expect you to know this... We don't feel pain. Our bodies can handle a certain amount, and then we collapse, and are taken back to base. Base is essentially a small room floating in time and space... We hang out there when we're not needed to fight Lord Kaos. Speaking of Kaos, it was him and stupid Grumshanks who managed to banish us from Skylands with a powerful spell, and now we're stuck here,"

"We will do all we can to assist you, but in the meantime, we also could use your assistance, " said Elrond, finally regaining his composure.

"Yes, yes. Sauron and the evil Ring of Power, bla, bla, bla. I'd have Spyro come and take it to be destroyed, but Spyro wouldn't take kindly to having an arrow stuck in his scales."

"Scales?" Aragorn questioned. Was Spyro a snake? He thought that these Skylanders were all elves. Perhaps he was wrong.

"Yes, do you need your ears cleaned? Spyro is a dragon."

Everyone in the hall gasped. "You associate with those foul Wyrms?!" cried Gimli, and Gloin turned redder than a beet, as the dwarf cried, "Kill him!"

"What is wrong with you guys?" asked Flameslinger, staring at the older dwarf, who was gripping his axe tightly, his pudgy hands turning white with the pressure.

"Forgive him, Flameslinger, the dragons we know of are evil, merciless creatures, who have earned themselves a bad reputation pillaging villages, and living under mountains, gloating over their piles of stolen treasure. Gloin here has seen one in person, on a quest a while back. Anyone who has seen the horrible Smaug cannot easily forgive a dragon," Aragorn blurted out quickly, before the elf took offense, and shot Gloin full of flaming arrows.

"I see... However, you also have not seen Spyro. Spyro would never just sleep under a mountain, much less gloat over treasure. Why would he? He enjoys flying, and roasting goblins, not lazing around. That and pursuing Cynder," the elf giggled.

"Cynder?" asked Lord Elrond.

"Yeah, she's one of those Death Element guys. Always showing off, frying sheep with her electricity," the elf explained.

"Electricity?"

"Yeah, she has lightning breath. Not nearly as cool as Sonic Boom, with his Sonic Shriek and all,"

"Death Element? Sonic Boom? Sonic Shriek? Hold on a minute, slow down! My brain is going to burst!" cried Pippin. It was the first time the hobbit had spoken, and he seemed extremely keen to learn all about Skylanders.

"Our kind is sorted by elements. Obviously, I'm of the Fire Element. Stealth Elf is of the Life Element. Cynder is Death, and Spyro is Magic. Oh, and Sonic Boom is a gryphon, and when she shrieks, it's really painful, but even worse if you're within her shriek radius. It's really strange, but you can see the sound waves coming from her mouth, and it one of those bad boys hits you, well... it's not very healthy..."

"Death fights on the good side in your world? Strange..." muttered Merry.

"Yeah, Death Element Skylanders do at least. Now, things like spiders and other critters of the Death Element mostly serve Lord Kaos."

"Lord Chaos..." Pippin muttered. "Makes sense..."

"By the way, just to clear things up, it's spelled with a k, not a ch," Flameslinger added.

"Okay..." muttered Pippin, furrowing his forehead like he was trying to work out how that would be spelled.

"Anyways, you might want to cover your eyes, because I'm sending in Spyro. See ya!"

Before anyone could do what Flameslinger suggested, they were blinded by a flash of light yet again. Flameslinger disappeared. A moment later, before their eyes even focused again, another flash of lightning struck, followed by a loud sucking noise, same as every time before.

This time, there was no elf floating in the courtyard, but what appeared to be a dragon. However, this dragon was no bigger than a cow! And it was deep purple, with a golden underbelly, and such small gold wings, Aragorn was positive it couldn't get off the ground.

But when he spoke, Aragorn nearly fell over from shock.

When the purple dragon cried out, "All fired up!", he sounded like Frodo. Not just close, but identical.


End file.
